Jarra Del Orgullo
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Había Creado Una Nueva Manera De Ahorrar. Una Que Quizás No Favorecía Mucho A Sasuke. Cosa Que Hinata Aprovechaba Muy Bien.


**Comedia... Como He Extrañado Escribirla :33**

**Espero Que Les Guste Este OneShot**

**SasuHina Por supuesto... ;) **

**Y claro...mi mayor meta es entretenerlos con La Lectura c:**

_**Disclaimer: M.K. Es El Único Dueño De Naruto, sus personajes son de él. El Escrito A Continuación Es Mío.**_

* * *

**Jarra Del Orgullo **

Habían Creado Una Nueva Manera De Ahorrar. Una Que Quizás No Favorecía Mucho A Sasuke.

Cosa Que Hinata Aprovechaba Muy Bien.

.

.

**Capítulo Único: **

Tomando la jarra de cristal entre sus delicadas manos, le pegó un papel rosado escrito. _'Jarra Del Orgullo'. _Dejándolo en la mesa de la sala, una ubicación visible para que el que entrara y saliera. Sonrió ante su trabajo, era una sonrisa traviesa, y la verdad estaba emocionada de saber el como reaccionaría su Sasuke al ver aquello. Se fue a la cocina para preparar la cena. Esperando con añadida paciencia la llegada del pelinegro.

_20 Minutos Después.. _

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, miro el reloj en una esquina. Sabía quien era la única persona que llegaba a la casa a esa hora. Aun seguía refregando algunos platos, mientras la olla seguía hirviendo las verduras.

-Bienvenido a casa.- dijo mientras se volteaba a verlo. El solo le sonrío de medio lado, al tiempo que se quitaba la corbata. Ambos se miraron, expresando silenciosamente lo feliz que estaban de verse. -¿Como te fue en la empresa? ¿Algo interesante paso?- le pregunto ella rompiendo el silencio; tomó un paño para secar algunos vasos.

-Lo usual.- dijo este. Ya con su chaqueta afuera, mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a ella enrollándose las mangas de la fina camisa blanca que el portaba.-Nada interesante.-

Ella lo miró por unos segundos.-¿Como la pasó Naruto-kun en su primer día?- cuestionó acordándose como el día anterior el hiperactivo rubio estaba en su apartamento cenando. Le había cocinado ramen, pues aunque lo aparentaba estaba un poco nervioso.

El Uchiha se alzó de hombros.-Ira mejorando.-

-Lo ayudaste...- le dijo ella, sonriendo. Sasuke no solía darle la espalda a sus pocos amigos, especialmente a Naruto.

-Ese dobe no tenía a quien mas que pedirle ayuda. Soy el mejor de esa compañía y todos los saben.- allí estaba la usual mueca de orgullo que solo el sabía transmitir.

-¡200 Ryos... a la jarra!- exclamo ella señalando el envase de cristal. Sasuke la vio sonreír como una niña, depues mirando hacia donde ella señalaba mirando la jarra totalmente vacía.

-¿De que hablas?- no dudo en evitar.

-Fuiste orgulloso. Esa es la jarra del orgullo, no puedes ser arrogante. Si lo haces tienes que pagar.- ella fue hacia tomando el envase puntualizando su punto.

-¿Esto en serio?- preguntó el sin poderse creer el nuevo proyecto de la chica.

-De alguna manera debemos ahorrar.-explico.

-¿Ahorrar para que?- pregunto el.

-Para lo que sea.- dijo.-Debemos estar preparados.-

-¿Estas esperando una crisis de estado?-

-Esto no tiene que ver con políticas ni economía...- comento ella.-Me estas distrayendo. Paga.- le extendió la jarra.

-¿Y si no quiero?-

-Estas retando la autoridad de la jarra.-dijo ella simulando estar ofendida.-400 ryos...-

-Hinata...-

-Si llego hasta tres y no pagas. Subirá la tarifa...-advirtió.-1...-

Se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que se debatía en su mente.

-2...-contó ella.-Estoy llegando a tres y serán 600 ryo, Sasuke..-

Bufó al tiempo que tomaba su billetera sacando la cantidad estipulada. Puso la cantidad requerida en el interior de la jarra.

-Es bueno hacer negocios contigo.- sonrío ella como si estuviera encantada con el resultado de la situación. Tal y como lo sentía. -En cinco minutos estará la cena.-

Sasuke aun no podía creer que había pasado esta situación había sido asaltado por una jarra, su novia economista...y su manera de ser. Miró de vuelta el envase de cristal que posaba tranquilo con una nueva cantidad sobre la mesa.

-Si lo miras mal pagas 100 ryos..-el tintineante sonido de travesura en la voz de Hinata se hizo notar.

Solo a Sasuke Le Pasaban Esas Cosas. Maldita Jarra del Orgullo.

_Días Después... _

-Me alegro que hayas llegado a cenar, Naruto-kun.- expresó la pelinegra feliz al ver al alegre rubio. Le pasó las bebidas tanto a su novio como al visitante.

-No podía decir que no.- dijo el rubio.-¡Me encanta tu comida!-

-Gracias..- se sonrosó un poco ante el halago, mientras tomaba asiento junto a Sasuke.-¿Como te va en la empresa?-

-¡Fenomenal!-contesto con su usual entusiasmo.-Aunque el teme es un amargado.- dijo con la intención de provocar al aludido.

-Dobe.- murmuro el optando por guardar silencio.

Hinata conociendo las peleas de estos opuestos personajes. Decidió preguntar la razón de por que el le decía aquello...esta vez. Ya que esta no era la primera, y seguro no sería la ultima vez.

-Sabe que soy mejor que el en los negocios.- sonrió zorrunamente con inocente orgullo.

-100 ryos, por favor.- le señalo la jarra que estaba casi hasta el tope.

Naruto miró extrañado pero accedió sacando su billetera.

-¿Por que a mi 200 y a el 100?-pregunto Sasuke sin creerse que ha tenido que pagar el triple de lo que el rubio por los pasados 8 días.

-Naruto-kun es visita.- dijo la peliazul.- Las visitas tienen descuento.

-Esto es increíble.-suspiró frustrado sin poderlo creer.

-Cada comentario orgulloso o arrogante tiene que ser pagado.- explico Hinata para no confundir mas al rubio.- Sasuke aquí ha sido buen cooperador.-sonrió.

Para desgracia de Sasuke, Naruto se rió de esa manera tan escandalosa, burlándose de el.-Vaya Hina-chan es inteligente, por que no se me ocurrió antes.-

-Por que precisamente no eres inteligente.-murmuro entre dientes el pelinegro.

-Nee...Hinata-chan deberías hacer una jarra para los insultos.-

-¡No le des ideas!-dijo el pelinegro.-Cállate...-se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

-No te enojes,Sasuke.- le dijo la chica.-Estos ahorros serían provechosos.- sonrió.

-Lo dices así por que el que ha pagado todo soy yo.- dijo el.

-Eso es por que no soy una orgullosa. Soy humilde.-

-¡200 Ryos!- salio de momento Sasuke. Sonriendo, al fin había llegado su momento de venganza.

-¿Qué?- Hinata se sonrojó.

-Dijiste algo orgulloso.- comento el, tomó la jarra.-200 ryos...-

La chica aun apenada sacó de uno de los bolsillos la cantidad. La habían atrapado en su propia diversión.

.

.

* * *

**¡Gracias A Todos Por Leer! **

**Los Amo**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
